


one in the morning

by kawaii_alpacasso



Series: game grumps drabbles [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Swearing, Writing Exercise, enjoy, forest, i felt like writing, poem, so here have this, thank u richard u skinny legend, the ship is kinda implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_alpacasso/pseuds/kawaii_alpacasso
Summary: I crawled out the window and into the woods.





	one in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a line of a richard siken poem. the line is in the summary. this is a style exercise. [bob ross voice] god bless my friends

I _crawled out the window and into the woods._  

-richard siken

 

It was one in the morning and Dan had gotten maybe two hours of sleep. And he was making a mad run for it, he was hopping out of his bedroom window and making a mad dash to see that man, and he could’ve just gone through the front door but it would’ve taken too long. What if he’d be gone? Dan was barefoot and he didn’t care that it hurt. He was full of sand spurs and he didn’t care. And he was probably stepping in dog shit and he didn’t care. And he was bathed in the light of the moon and he was swathed by the stars and then everything was black because the trees told him _no_. And then he was fueled by adrenaline like he’d just stopped at a gas pump, and then his heart beat out of his chest and hit something, someone in front of him, the man of the hour, the man like a wolf that looks the deer in the eye and tells him  _you can live._

And then Dan’s all over him, smothering him like a down pillow, and they’re on the ground, and the grass under their bodies is flattened with the weight of the moment. And then the wolves are howling, and Dan doesn’t care, Arin doesn’t care, the wolves will fuck off if they pay them no mind. And maybe the stags will circle them, and maybe the bears will, too, and maybe some people will as well, and maybe they’ll all fuck off if they pay them no mind, and Dan and Arin have no mind to spare. Maybe the flowers will echo their whispers and their pollen will carry their secrets to the bee’s hive and maybe this moment will end up on someone’s tongue. Maybe, this moment is full of _maybe’s_ and there’s only one certainty, but Dan and Arin just can’t put their fingers on it, it’s on the tip of their tongues, and it just gets lost.


End file.
